tairgholfandomcom-20200216-history
Seaxwulf's Expeditions
Seaxwulf's Expeditions are the three naval excursions led by the Talorian Cyng Seaxwulf of the Waves. The first, in late 434, went to trade with Varhold; the second in mid-435 struck south to build up relations with Faramond and Lacrive, while Seaxwulf's final expedition left port in 437 and headed for the Spurnian River. First Expedition Seaxwulf's first expedition was a trading mission; Talor was already friendly with Varhold and the previous Cyng Eomer Bonespear had promised Varhold's warlord Darsh a several tons of Talorian ale as a gesture of goodwill. Seaxwulf managed to convince his advisers to allow him to head the trading mission to establish personal diplomatic relations with Darsh. The expedition entailed half a dozen ships, leaving from Fiscwicke in November 434, and sailing to the Varholdian port city of Lingstrup. The expedition reached its destination after a week of sailing and stayed for a month and a half, enjoying the hospitality of Lord Darsh. In January 435, the expedition left Varhold and sailed back to Fiscwicke with holds full of furs. Second Expedition Talor had no previous relation with the nations of the Trade Lake's southern shore. As such, and exulting in the freedom he'd had on the first expedition, Seaxwulf put together a fleet to establish relations with Faramond and Lacrive, the two most powerful countries on the south shore. This fleet was larger (twenty ships to the first expedition's six), but composed entirely of merchantmen rather than warships. The expedition set off in July 435, heading anticlockwise along the coast. They stopped at the Bight of Taerth after a week, resupplying and paying their respects to Dalfore. From here, they kept going and sailed several leagues down the Merkata River to map it out. They turned around at the bridge of Sarguemont and continued along, establishing contact with Lacrive at Aritoux. Seaxwulf expressed a desire to travel up the Laria River to the capital of Bouchier, but the river was too shallow so Seaxwulf appointed one of his subordinates, Heorhas Viriding, to take the crews of two ships and travel by foot up the river while Seaxwulf and the rest of the expedition continued to Faramond. The expedition stopped at Ducsport and was given directions to the capital city of Faramond Keep, which they reached in October 435. Here they stayed for two months, leaving in late December and, after touring the coast of Scania, cut across the Trade Lake to arrive back at Fiscwicke in February 436. Third Expedition During the first expedition, Seaxwulf had heard from Darsh of great riches lying up the Spurnian River and, after planning for most of 436, left Fiscwicke with three ships in April 437 to sail due east. They were reported to have stopped in Fjoll for supplies in May, then in June at Spurtown. Past here there is no certainty, but eyewitness reports from Edgeview tell that the three ships were lost in a section of rapids after trying to overtake a slower convoy of Varholdian merchant ships. Category:Events Category:Talor